1. Field
Example embodiments relate generally to data processing, and more particularly to a bit stream processing device for pipe-lined decoding that rearranges an input bit stream, and a multimedia device including the hit stream processing device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Mobile devices, such as smart phones, are being developed to have a function as a mobile multimedia device in addition to an original function as a mobile communication device. To support the function as the multimedia device under limitations of narrow frequency bandwidth and insufficient storage capacity, data compressing techniques are applied to the mobile devices.
Processing large amounts of multimedia data requires large capacity memory storage devices and large data bandwidth. For example, 24-bit true-color image of 640*480 resolution corresponds to 640*480*24 data bits per frame. In the case of 30 frames per second, a bandwidth of about 221 Megabits per second is required and a memory space of about 1200 Gigabits is required for storing a movie having a 90-minute running time. Thus, the compression coding scheme is often used for multimedia data which includes video data and audio data.
In encoding and transferring the video data, flexible macroblock ordering (FMO), by which macroblocks in a frame are rearranged and transferred in a flexible order, may be adopted to enhance compression rate and image quality. In this case, decoding speed may be degraded if continuity of the decoded macroblocks is not secured.